Roads to Limbo
by SlytherinPrefect2014
Summary: Drabble series for Queen of the Crossroads! These will be ranging from the very beginning to the very end of the timeline. This will be like my drabble series for Safe and Sound. Make sure you're current before reading this so you don't read any spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**_In honor of my favorite fictional serial killer and Friday the 13th (of October?! How amazing!?) I decided to write this halloween special (1 of many just wait) for QotCr._**

 ** _This chapter, Family Murder Night, takes place after Hekate moves into the castle (after that it doesn't have any real consequence). As with my S &S drabble series, if you want a certrain themed chapter for this, just PM me or leave a review. I love writing little drabbles for my stories and I do it all the time on my own. _**

**_Anyways, enjoy and I hope everyone had a spooky Jason Voorhees Appreciation Day!_**

* * *

Hekate hummed the tune to 'This is Halloween' as she walked towards the throne room. Her mates would still be in there, finishing up from their meal time. She rarely drank from humans, preferring animals. Her control wasn't the best if she continuously drank from humans and her powers tended to go crazy if she did.

That's why she was elsewhere in the castle while her family fed. She had animal blood brought to her that day, usually from Alec or Jane since they liked to do it for her.

Hekate opened the doors, her red eyes scanning the room. She could still smell the blood in the room even though it was clean. All the bodies were gone now, the Volturi just cleaning themselves up.

Marcus was the first to spot his mate, smiling brightly at her as he crossed to her. "Hello, dear."

Hekate smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss him. "Hello, Marcus."

Marcus happily kissed her before gently brushing her hair back, "What have you been up to?" They hadn't seen her all evening, even before she usually leaves to avoid feeding time.

Caius spoke up from his throne, angling himself to watch her curiously. "Watching more horror movies?"

Hekate stuck her tongue out at Caius' teasing tone. "No." She then shrugged, "Sort of." She grinned brightly, almost as creepy as Aro's creepy grin. "It's a special day today…"

Jane frowned, wiping blood off her mouth with a handkerchief. "Friday?"

Demetri chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Friday the thirteenth."

Hekate grinned, nodding quickly. "Exactly! In October!" She turned to Aro and smiled brightly, placing her hands together in a praying motion. "Can we have family game night tonight? I bought this new Friday the thirteenth game and I've been dying to play everyone. It's a multiplayer game."

Aro sighed softly, glancing at the top guard. "Well… The guard was supposed to have training tonight." He glanced at his mate and frowned at the pout she was giving him. "Hekate, don't give me that look."

Hekate pouted even more. "I really want to spend time with everyone for once. Besides, when was the last time there was a Friday the thirteenth in October? A while!"

Marcus turned to his brother, smiling softly. "Aro, there is plenty of time for more training. As our lovely mate said, it's been a while since this day has occurred."

Caius smirked at Aro, standing up and moving beside Hekate. "I think Aro is just afraid to lose."

Aro scoffed at his brother, "I am not!"

Hekate giggled while looking up at Caius. "That's okay. I would kick his ass anyway."

Aro hmphed as he began marching towards the game room. "We shall see about that."

Caius winked down at Hekate before smirking at the guard. He didn't have to say anything. Everyone knew the royal family just played Aro. Everyone except Aro that was, until he touched one of them again.

Felix strolled beside Demetri, smirking down at him. "Prepare to lose. I'm going to get Jason and kill all of you."

Demetri rolled his eyes, "Please. You couldn't find me."

Jane glanced at them before looking at her twin, knowing looks on their faces. They were already silently planning how to team up to stay alive. Or how to help their sibling if they got Jason.

Hekate kissed Aro's cheek as she nearly skipped into the room, taking her seat. "Thank you, Aro!"

Aro's frown turned into a soft smile, sitting at his own station. "You're welcome, cara mia."

The Volturi had multiple game rooms. This one was set up for multiplayer computer games. There were about ten computers in the room, all of them advanced gaming computers with comfy chairs. There were headphones but weren't necessary. They were vampires after all.

The royal family usually sat in the middle of the room. So, it was Alec, Jane, Aro, Hekate, Caius, Marcus, Demetri and Felix.

Hekate grinned, leaning back in her chair while she invited everyone to the match. Her username came up as the host, WitchQueen07. Demetri, xXMaleModelDVXx, and Felix, xFiteMeBrox, were then next two in the group. xXxAngelofPainxXx, Jane, and XXDarkTwinXX, Alec were next. Hekate looked over and smiled, watching the kings struggling. Hekate leaned over and logged Aro in. She then groaned loudly at his username. "Aro… We're talking about your username later."

Demetri nearly choked when he saw Aro's username pop up on his screen. He noticed Felix biting his fist so he wouldn't laugh.

'xXRuler69Xx' Joined the match

'XxGreekGodxX' Joined the match

Hekate turned to Caius, frowning at him. "I thought we agreed not to mention that." The first day she met them she called Caius a Grecian god. He supposedly agreed to never mention it. Until now.

Caius winked at her, "It's the truth."

Marcus rolled his eyes at Caius, logging into the match himself. "Let's see if the god can make it through the round." Caius frowned at Marcus, hissing softly through his teeth.

Hekate laughed softly at the two bickering as she started the match. She watched the cutscene patiently, smirking when her screen loaded.

Aro frowned when his screen showed he was a human counselor with a blue cardigan around his shoulders. "I wanted to be the killer this time!"

Caius smirked at him, "You always are."

Aro rolled his eyes at his brother, running into a cabin to hide from whoever was Jason this time. "Very funny, Caius."

Marcus chuckled at his brothers, glancing back to see his mate having Jason as her character. He quickly moved farther away from her location, noticing she was creeping up on his brothers. He decided to keep that to himself for the moment.

Hekate silently creeped up behind the house that glowed red. She peered inside the house to see two people running around inside. She quickly burst through the door using her rage meter. She grabbed the girl closer to her, rising her in the air and slowly choking her. "Ha!"

Alec scowled as he frantically pushed the E button to try and escape, "Come on, Hekate! Felix was closer to you!"

Felix grinned over at Alec, "Tough luck, my dude."

Hekate laughed as she moved Alec's character to the fireplace, holding her head inside until she died, snapping her neck. "Sorry, Alec. Better luck next time!"

Jane shook her head at her brother, "You were supposed to get the gas, Alec!"

Alec sighed as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I was until Felix took it from me! I was trying to get out when Hekate grabbed me."

Aro glanced over at Felix, raising an eyebrow at his behavior. He didn't say anything before finding a new hiding spot from his mate.

Hekate was heading towards the car when she saw someone running on her map. She quickly headed to the spot, seeing Caius trying to run from her. "Aw, babe. You're gonna die."

Caius was frantically trying to outrun her but his character was out of stamina. "Shit!" He turned around when he was cornered, shooting Jason before running again.

Hekate huffed as she had to wait until she healed. "That's rude. Now you're definitely gonna die." She began heading after him, glad he was injured so he was still slow.

Marcus decided to help Caius and opened the door to a cabin for him, "Caius."

Caius quickly ran through, letting Marcus barricade the door behind him. "Thank you. I really didn't want to die this early."

Alec huffed again in the corner, glaring at Hekate and Caius. "Rude."

Demetri chuckled as he brought the battery to the other car, "It's not his fault you died so early, Alec." Alec twitched his hands, wanting to use his powers but refrained. He then turned back to the screen, watching his sister.

Hekate decided to leave her mates alone for the second since Demetri and Felix almost had the car ready to go. They were searching for the keys it seemed. She headed to their side of the map, looking for them. She grew frustrated when she couldn't find them, using her 'sense' ability. She saw a cabin near her light up, betting they were waiting on her to leave.

"Oh, boys. You can't outrun me or escape. Why don't you make this easier and come out?"

Demetri glanced at Felix, debating on what to do. Hekate was their queen, and Jason currently. She was a formidable opponent at these games, though. "I don't think so."

Felix grinned over at her, "You'll have to come get us, your majesty."

Hekate narrowed her eyes at Felix's sass. She turned to her computer screen, stomping towards the house. Caius whistled while he picked up a switchblade, heading towards the other car with Marcus.

Marcus shook his head softly, noticing how riled up Hekate was now. "That was not wise."

Aro smirked as he got the radio to work, calling in a hunter which allowed Alec back into the game. "She's going to kill you two now."

Hekate noticed that Alec was playing again and huffed. She had a time limit now to kill everyone. Marcus and Caius were heading to the other car. Aro and Alec were together, joining up with Jane. Demetri and Felix had one car ready to go and had keys on them. She had to kill them first.

Hekate burst through the door, finding the two men hiding somewhere. She narrowed her eyes, searching the room with her eyes first. She didn't see anything immediately until someone's fear flagged her screen. She approached the closet, slamming her axe into the door and killing the girl.

Felix cursed as he hit the keyboard, "Dammit, Hekate!"

Demetri quickly ran out of the house, right past her while Felix was being killed. "Bye!"

Hekate cursed and used her ability to lock in on him, grabbing him. "No you don't!" She snapped Demetri's character's neck, killing them instantly. "Ha!"

Demetri groaned while leaning back in his chair, "Again, really?" He huffed at Felix, "We need to practice more." Felix only nodded while sulking, not liking that he was killed already.

Hekate then took count of who was left. The twins and her mates were all left. She looked at the map, heading for the other car. She was almost there when someone locked a door. She turned to where the sound came from, heading to the back of it. She slid inside an open window, looking around. The lights were on, making it easier to see. She could see someone's feet from under one of the beds. She smirked as she pulled them out, slamming her axe into their skull. "HA!"

Marcus sighed, rubbing his face as his character was killed. "I'm out."

Alec and Jane shared a look before separating from Aro and Caius. They sneaked out around Hekate, heading towards the other car. Demetri and Felix left their keys behind and a ready-to-go car.

Aro tensed as Jason began heading towards the cabin he and Caius were in. He remained silent so he wouldn't alert Hekate, instead running around Caius to make him aware. He then grabbed the shotgun, waiting. He might have sneaked a glance at Hekate's screen, shooting just as she broke the door down. "Yes!"

Caius used the moment to run in, stabbing Jason with a knife. He missed however, letting Jason grab him. "Shit."

Hekate growled lowly as she stabbed him in the chest, throwing his corpse to the ground. "I'm Jason, guys. A shotgun blast and stab wound wouldn't kill me. It just makes me angry!"

Marcus chuckled at how into this his mate was, as well as how nervous Caius and Aro looked. "You better run, Aro."

Hekate chuckled darkly as she saw Aro indeed running. Alec and Jane, the only ones left, were too far away to help him now. She instead just stalked Aro, following him silently.

Caius grimaced at Hekate's screen, knowing she was just toying with Aro now. "Come on, love, just get it over with."

Aro smiled charmingly, or tried his best to, at his mate. "You know how much I love you, right, cara mia?"

Hekate smiled at him, leaning over to kiss him. "Of course I do." She used the imbed her axe in Aro's character's head. "That won't save you, however."

Aro pulled back just to hear his character cry out, gaping at his mate. "That was dirty."

Demetri chuckled, muttering under his breath even though everyone could hear him. "Says the one with sixty-nine in his username."

Alex, Jane, Demetri, Felix and Caius were all laughing then. Hekate and Marcus looked exasperated while Aro just looked confused.

Hekate rolled her shoulders, leaning forward even though she could see perfectly. "Alright, Ja-" Hekate stopped speaking when she got an alert. Jane and Alec were driving out of Camp Crystal Lake! "You two… Sneaky." She used her ability to appear in front of them, hoping to stop them.

Alec managed to dodge her and safely head to civilization, "Yes!"

Jane high-fived her brother, grinning brightly. "We beat everyone else."

Hekate got up and hugged them, kissing both of their cheeks. "Of course you two did." She then winked down at them. "Next time we're teaming up against the others. We'd dominate the game."

Jane and Alec smirked devilishly up at her, something that would scare most people. It just made Hekate happy.

Aro pouted at his brothers, shaking his head. "Why did we think we could beat her?"

Marcus smiled at how happy Hekate looked though, "It doesn't matter if we win or lose, as long as she's always this happy."

Caius smiled as well, watching Hekate cuddling with the twins happily. "That's true…" He then turned to Aro. "Now. What made you chose that number?"

Aro glanced at him, shrugging his shoulders. "I read somewhere that it's popular among the youth. I liked it so I used it in my username."

Hekate pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. "Aro…"

Jane, Alex, Demetri and Felix took their cue to leave then. They quickly got as far away as possible, not wanting to hear this conversation.

"What?"

Hekate frowned at her mate, reaching up to brush his long hair back from his shoulders. "What did we do last week, when Marcus and Caius were in France?"

Aro leaned into her touch, smiling fondly at her. "We made love, many times."

Caius rolled his eyes while Marcus just chuckled softly at Caius.

Hekate nodded, kissing Aro's hand before holding it so he could see. "Well, yes. But I mean what position we were in."

Aro gasped as he dropped her hand, looking like he'd been struck by lightning. "They have numbers for things like that?! Oh my!"

Caius was dying of laughter now, clutching his stomach. Marcus was laughing softly, shaking his head at his brother. He was the true leader but still clueless sometimes.

Hekate sighed, shaking her head. "And now you're stuck with that as your username. The guard are going to tease you to death."

Aro would be blushing if he could, thoroughly embarrassed. He managed to push that aside for now, smirking at his mate. "Like I did last week?" He continued to laugh even though Hekate smacked his arm, not enough to hurt him but to get her point across as she left the room. He knew she wasn't mad because they could hear her laughter fading.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is hilarious! I don't remember what inspired me to write this one but I love it. It takes place sometime after Hekate moves into the castle. I would love to hear how you guys react to this chapter!_**

* * *

Hekate hummed as Caius kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly. "We'll be back soon, my queen." He looked down at her and smiled softly, "Don't miss me too much?"

Hekate chuckled as she gently pushed him back from her, "I'll try." She then leaned up to kiss Aro gently, brushing her fingers over his cheek so he could read her thoughts. She thought about how much she would miss them but she also didn't want them to be late.

Aro smiled down at her, brushing her hair back from her face. "We won't be, cara mia."

Hekate sighed softly as she turned to Marcus, shaking her head. "You three act like mothers leaving their child."

Marcus smirked softly as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "We enjoy your company too much and love you far too much to like being away from you." He then brushed his lips over hers, caressing her cheeks. "But we know you do not like to be smothered. That's why we agreed to have a meeting outside the castle."

Hekate blushed softly as she smiled at her mates, "I appreciate it. I do. It's nice to have some time to myself. I'll probably read my new book and draw a bubble bath."

Caius rolled his eyes at Marcus, "I told you she'd have it read by tomorrow."

Aro laughed softly as Marcus only raised an eyebrow at Marcus. "Come now, let's go, brothers." They all waved goodbye to Hekate before leaving the throne room. Almost half the guard left with the kings of course.

Hekate waited until the kings would be out of the castle and too far to hear anything. She then turned to her guard, smirking wickedly. "They're gone." She then turned to the rest of the coven members in the room. "I need to talk to my guard in privacy. Would you all please retire to your quarters? If any of you wish to go outside you may go."

Demetri looked uneasily at the twins beside him and then back at his queen. Hekate didn't have any business to attend to, not that he knew of at least. Especially not where she needed total privacy. "What are we doing now?"

Hekate turned to Jane, "Can you get the bag please, Jane?" She smiled when Jane quickly left to do so, Alec staying with Hekate. "We're going to do some redecorating."

Demetri tried his best not to groan, hating when the kings wanted to redecorate. Marcus never bothered but Caius and Aro? They redecorated a lot. Not to mention the women in the coven. Athenadora and Sulpicia's projects still made him shudder.

Hekate laughed when she noticed Alec look nervous and Demetri looked petrified. "Only the thrones, boys." She smiled brightly at Jane when she reappeared, a bag in her hand. Jane disappeared again, going to retrieve the rest.

Alec looked down and saw glitter, sequins, beads, feathers and more craft supplies in the bags. He then slowly grinned, looking up at his queen. "We're re-decorating the Kings thrones?"

Demetri laughed when he spotted the pints of paint Jane was holding when she arrived again. She had hot pink, royal purple, neon green, black and white paint. "I am so ready for this."

Hekate handed a roll of garbage bags to Alec. "Would you be a dear and place there around the thrones so we don't ruin the floor?"

Alec smiled softly up at her, "Of course, Hekate." He quickly began spreading the bags down over the floor and around the thrones, making sure no inch of marble was visible.

Hekate then turned to Demetri as Jane opened the cans of paint, "I'll paint the thrones and then you can each work on one of the thrones. I'll help everyone after I'm done painting." She pointed to Caius' throne since his was closest. "Caius' throne is going to be pink. I'm going to paint princess on it as well once the paint dries. He also gets a pretty tiara on his." She snickered as she pulled out the children's tiara out of the bag.

Alec raised his hand, "I want this one."

Hekate pointed at him, "You got it."

Hekate then turned to Jane, smiling, "Do you want Aro's?"

Jane nodded her head, smirking. "Of course."

Hekate placed everything she was going to use for Caius' throne in front of it. She then began placing everything for Aro's down. "His is going to be pink with black zebra stripes and say wild child."

Jane smirked as she picked up the silver glitter, her eyes imagining the new paint scheme. "I love it."

Hekate then placed the bag by Marcus' throne, passing her own new throne. "Finally, Demetri, Marcus' theme is flower power." She held up a bag of fake flowers up for him to see, "I also want a flower crown to be on his."

Demetri held the bag and looked the flowers over, laughing. "They're going to be so mad."

Hekate laughed, rubbing her hands together. "Oh, I know. It's going to be hilarious. They've been so serious lately."

{X}

Hekate stood with the three guards beside her, looking at their masterpieces. It was glorious and they really outdid themselves. All three thrones were so bright if almost hurt your eyes to look at them, if you were human.

Marcus' throne was softer than the others but Marcus was a sweet guy. It still was hilarious to think of a Volturi King sitting in any of those thrones. Marcus' throne was neon green with dark green glitter sprinkled on the paint when it was wet, that way the glitter was stuck on there better. Demetri even painted little flowers in a lighter shade of green, right on the armrests. The words 'Flower Power' were in white and in a flowy script. The flower crown Demetri made was resting on the top of the throne, hanging on an edge. The flower crown had red roses and their vines wrapped around some metal. It was very pretty, Hekate was probably taking it for herself after this.

Aro's throne was ridiculous and the most obnoxious, though Caius' would disagree if he could see his at the moment. Aro's throne was hot pink with black 'zebra' stripes on the top. Jane had also gone crazy with the silver glitter. The armrests were absolutely covered in it so barely any pink showed. The seat also had glitter in a zebra pattern, something Hekate loved. She could just imagine the glitter on his ass after he sat down. The words 'Wild Child' were also boldly written, almost in a rock font.

Caius' throne was royal purple and had glitter sprinkled over the whole throne so it glittered when the light hit it or when one moved. Alec had also placed the word 'princess' just right. Caius liked to lean into the left corner of the throne, sitting cross legged. Alec remembered just where his head hit, writing the words over where his head would be. The child's princess crown was placed on the left side of the throne, right where his head was usually resting.

Hekate rubbed her hands together, laughing darkly. "Oh, I can't wait for this."

Demetri was excited but also nervous. Aro would find out they all did this. He didn't want to think about what their punishments would be. Though, maybe seeing their reactions would be worth it…

Alec and Jane were holding hands, admiring the others work and smirking darkly with their queen. They knew they would all get in trouble but it would be worth it. They would have to have one of the lower coven members take pictures when the kings arrived.

Hekate looked at her phone, realizing Marcus had texted her. "Shit. They're almost back." She turned to her guard, a shit-eating grin on her face. "Now, we all act cool, okay? It's going to be hard but we can do this. We're the best in this whole coven."

Alec, Jane and Demetri all smirked at their queen before schooling their features. Alec and Jane looked like peaceful children while Demetri had a stoic model vibe going on. Hekate took in a few deep, unnecessary, breaths to calm herself. She then relaxed her face muscles. She went to the second waiting room, where their receptionist sat. She leaned back in one of the couches, picking up her book and began reading.

Jane and Alec sat on another couch while Demetri talked quietly with the receptionist, loving to tease her by flirting with the woman. The woman didn't mind at all since Demetri was nice and very handsome.

{X}

Aro's shoulders finally relaxed when they pulled up to the church. "Finally!"

Marcus sighed at his brother's impatience but didn't say anything. He himself was anxious to get back to their mate. Their meeting had been very taxing. They had learned of a group of nomad vampires making trouble around Australia and the tourist trap islands. The vampires in the area felt that they weren't capable of taking them out, asking for help from the Volturi.

Caius was very happy at being able to fight someone again, nearly ready to go when the meeting was over. However, he was also ready to be home. He missed his mate and wanted to tell her about the rogue vampires. He was sure she would want to go with him. She had a hell of a mean streak when it came to 'evil' vampires as she called them. He would have to bring this up to Aro and Marcus later as they didn't seem interested in taking out the vampires.

The three kings walked behind three guard members, the others behind them. They were almost through the tunnel leading to the second waiting room, right outside the throne room. The closer they got, the stronger Hekate's scent was. That made all three kings' paces increase.

Aro was the first to exit the hidden doorway, smiling brightly when he spotted Hekate. She was laid back on a couch, reading her book. She was almost finished, judging by the number of pages on the left side. She glanced up and smiled softly, placing her book on the coffee table. "There you three are."

Aro was stunned by the beauty of her smile, feeling himself melt. This of course let Caius speed to her side, curling up against her. "Hello, love. How has your day been?"

Hekate smiled at Caius, kissing his cheek gently. "It's been boring honestly. Though, I have been able to almost finish my book."

Marcus moved behind the couch, gently tilting her head to kiss her. He hummed when she deepened the kiss. He gently pushed her down, laughing softly. "I'm glad you enjoy your present so much."

Aro got tired of waiting, picking Hekate up and hugging her gently. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. "I missed you."

Hekate gently rubbed his back, though she made sure he wasn't touching her skin. She had also placed on gloves and a jacket to ensure this. "I missed you too." She turned to the others who moved beside her. "I miss you as well. How was your meeting?" She slowly began heading to the throne room doors as she talked, acting casual.

Jane and Alec stood by the doors, waiting with angelic smiles on their faces.

Caius spoke up first, looking down at his mate as he began explaining the situation. Hekate could see the excitement and blood thirst in his eyes, it turned her on just a little bit. Hekate looked back to see Marcus and Aro watching her, their eyes showing how happy they were. They weren't looking up, which was what Hekate wanted though.

Jane and Alec opened the doors, bowing their heads as their rulers passed them by.

Aro smiled at the twins, the ones who were almost like his own children. "Dear ones…" He glanced at his mate, "It's been a long day, cara mia, why don't we-" He paused when something caught his eye. He turned at the raised floor and gasped loudly. His gasp caused almost everyone in the room to tense, until they saw what caused it. Caius turned as well, his jaw dropping from what he saw. Marcus wasn't much better, though he had a grin slowly forming on his face.

Aro moved closer to his throne, the thrones he spent so long going over the plans for. The beautiful pieces of furniture he commissioned. His very own throne looked… looked… ridiculous! It looked like it belonged to a 90's punk girl. He ran his hands over the armrests, grimacing as glitter clung to his skin. " _Che cazzo è_?1"

Caius slowly stalked to his throne, and did he stalk. He looked like someone insulted Hekate with how sour his expression was. His whole body was tense, his muscles flexing underneath the skin. He was the king of the Volturi! A king! Not a… a princess? It was absurd! He also loathed how the cheap girlish crown hung where his head usually rested. He picked up the toy and bent the metal in his hands, growling. He growled louder when he noticed the glitter on his hands now and all over his throne. " _Figlio di puttana_!2"

Marcus approached his throne, noticing the fine artwork done on his. The glitter flowers were a nice touch. He chuckled a little at 'flower power'. It was a very hippy vibe which fit him at times. He picked up his flower crown, grimacing only when he noticed the glitter now on his hands and cloak.

Hekate was watching all of this happen, smirking when she heard clicks meaning someone was taking pictures of this. She would need those printed and in her photo album. She heard Aro and Caius cussing under their breath, her amusement and joy bursting free finally. She leaned over, one arm over her stomach while the other was on her knee. She was laughing so loudly, venom collected in her eyes and threatened to spill over.

Demetri, Alec and Jane smirked but held back their laughter, able to see how pissed two of the kings were.

Caius turned to Hekate slowly, his anger dying a little but only slightly. "You? You did this?!" His voice was booming now, his temper flaring.

Hekate's laughter stopped when she realized Caius realized what happened. She wiped at her eyes, smirking at her lovers. "Mhmm. Don't you like them? I worked really hard on them."

Aro motioned to his throne, looking distraught, "There are very old and works of art! The man who made this is dead! I'm going to have to commission a new set!" He then groaned as he noticed the glitter on his skin, shaking his hands. "Now there's glitter all over me!"

Caius growled more, "What made you think this would be acceptable?"

Marcus moved over to Caius, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Caius, she - "

Caius cut him off, shrugging his hand of as well. "She what, thought this would be funny?"

Hekate chuckled at them again, "Yes. It's hilarious. Your faces when you saw them was priceless and I'm never going to forget this." She then pouted at Caius, "I even got a tiara for you, princess. Marcus is wearing his flower crown."

Caius glanced at Marcus to see he was indeed wearing a flower crown. That image was just too comical, his anger leaving him then. He began to see what Hekate did, realizing it was just a prank. He chuckled before motioning to Marcus. "Maybe we should commission a new crown for you brother, something more flowery to match your spirit."

Marcus smirked back at him, "Only if we can get a tiara for you, brother."

Aro huffed at them, turning to Hekate, "Why didn't I get one?"

Hekate approached them then, a big smile on her face. She caught the tiara Jane threw her, placing it on Aro's head. "I knew you'd break it, like _someone_." Caius looked down at his crushed tiara and laughed nervously.

Aro chuckled when he saw what his tiara looked like. It was pink and had zebra stripes as well. "Oh wow, it's so gorgeous." He was obviously being sarcastic but playing along with her.

Hekate then played her last card. She quickly winked at her guard who had been slowly approaching her.

Demetri quickly ran around Marcus, sprinkling the last of the green glitter on his head. Jane did the same to Aro while Alec had to nearly sprint past Caius, too afraid of him. They didn't wait for the kings to react, running out of the throne room and into the castle. Hekate didn't wait either, laughing as she ran away.

Aro looked down as glitter fell to the floor, slowly reaching up to feel his hair. He groaned when he felt his hair covered with the stuff. He then looked at his brothers, seeing their expressions turn from amusement to vengeful. "Brothers, let's pay our dear mate back, shall we?"

Caius smirked, looking just as evil as people thought he was. Only he wasn't going to kill anyone, he was just going to find his mate and punish her.

Marcus spotted the craft bag, hidden behind Hekate's throne. He pulled out the last bag of glitter, a bag of silver glitter by chance. "Shall we?"

Hekate screamed when she heard her mates start running after her, running for her life it felt like. She had made it to the garden and was almost over the wall when they caught her.

The Volturi members were all staring at each other with mixed expressions. Some were very confused. A lot were amused and a lot looked like they were dreading their lives.

They all knew what this meant.

Hekate had just started a war and the Volturi Kings never lost a battle.

* * *

 _ **1 'che cazzo è' means 'what the fuck is this' in Italian**_

 _ **2 'figlio di puttana' means 'son of a bitch' in Italian**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so glad you guys like these drabbles! This one was a special one I made for a very dear friend 3 I just love it so much that I decided to share it with you guys!_

 _This is a Helpless from Hamilton drabble! I highly suggest listening to the song while reading this._

 _This is an AU and no way canon, just to clarify._

* * *

Hekate smiled brightly as she twirled around in her black dress. It had long, bell sleeves that reached her wrists. The top was a low v-cut that showed just enough cleavage. The dress ended mid-thigh, showing off her tattoos as well. Her black flats with silver details matched the silver jewelry she was wearing. Her dark-brown hair was pulled back from her face and clipped in the back, the rest worn down.

" **Ooh, I do, I do, I do, I doooo."** She spun around again, grinning happily. She would have been blushing if she could but her eyes were bright red. **"Boys you got me helpless!"**

When Hekate first laid her eyes on the three kings she felt like she was soaring through the clouds! All of them had on full black suits that made them look amazing. Marcus and Aro's hair were pulled back with silver claps. Caius' hair was down around his neck, framing his gorgeous face. When her bright red eyes looked into their dark ones, she knew she was a goner right then.

" **Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit! I'm helpless!"** She placed her hands over her heart, sighing as she remembered what it was like. **"Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em."**

Hekate had first saw them at the ball the Volturi were hosting. It was in a magnificent ballroom they had rented out. Carlisle and all his family had been invited of course, by Aro's wishes. Hekate had never been to Italy before so she gladly joined her new parents, Alice and Jasper.

" _ **I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight. We were at a ball with some vamps on a hot night. Laughin' at my parents as they tore up the dance floor. Then you three walked in and my heart went 'boom'!"**_

Hekate had been on the other side of the room when they entered, of course, but she couldn't drag her eyes away from theirs. She continued to dance by herself, sipping on a glass of blood someone offered her.

" _ **Trying' to catch your eyes from the side of the ballroom. Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume. Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine."**_

Hekate continued to drink as she slowly made her way towards the middle of the room. That's when she saw Alice and Jasper dancing nearby. She quickly went to their side, pointing out the kings.

" _ **Grab my parents and whisper, 'yo, these men are mine."**_

"As soon as I saw them I fell in love, guys… I don't know why but I'm just dying to talk to them."

Jasper chuckled softly, dancing with her when he saw a knowing glint in his wife's eyes. "Tell me about it, darlin."

Hekate continued to tell her father about how she felt, knowing he could feel it as well. She was so absorbed into her story that she didn't notice her mother sneak off. Not until it was too late.

" _ **My mother made her way across the room to you. I got nervous, thinking, 'what's she gonna do?'"**_

Hekate groaned softly, ducking her head into Jasper's chest. "Daaaddd. She's talking to them. What if she's telling them how embarrassing I was when I saw them?"

Jasper smiled and rubbed her back as he gently swayed with her. "She wouldn't embarrass you like that." He laughed at the sassy look his daughter gave him. "She knows what she's doing, sweetheart."

" _ **She led you three towards me. I'm thinking, 'I'm through.'"**_

Hekate bit her lip when she saw the three men walking towards her, Alice leading them which was a humorous sight. She was under five-foot-tall while they were all well towering over her, especially Marcus. She was so nervous she felt like she was going to be sick. Her heart felt like it was so high in her chest that she was flying.

" _ **Then you all looked at me and suddenly I'm helpless! Oh, look at those eyes! Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit! I'm helpless!"**_

Hekate felt herself stiffen when their gazes landed on her. If she needed to breathe she didn't think she could have. Their eyes were just so beautiful, it made her want to cry. It was like their hearts connected with a single gaze. She couldn't move or do anything else but stare at them in awe. She was helpless.

" _ **Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em! I'm helpless!"**_

Jasper grinned happily at all of them, feeling their love start to build even with just a look. It was amazing. He also loved how adorable his daughter looked. She looked like she was shot with cupid's arrow, totally in love with the three men.

Hekate felt more helpless with each step they took towards her. Her heart would have been racing a mile a minute if it still beat in her chest. She still felt the butterflies in her gut, though. She knew she was in love with them already without even talking to them.

She covered her face with her hands, hiding behind her father again. She took in a deep breath, steeling herself. She didn't know if Jasper helped or not but she didn't mind. She nodded her head, smiling at the confident look Jasper gave her. She then strode forward to meet them.

" _ **I'm so into you! I am so into you! Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit! I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em."**_

Caius tilted his head at the small pixie who was leading them somewhere. She had only introduced herself and then promised them something amazing if they followed her. She had such a knowing look in her eyes that Aro immediately obliged. Marcus and Caius were curious but were also following their brother.

Aro smiled down at her, finally asking the question they wanted to hear, **"Where are you taking us, dear Alice?"**

Alice giggled as she looked up at all of them, **"I'm about to change your lives."**

Marcus raised his eyebrows before motioning her forward, " **Then by all means, lead the way, my dear."**

Hekate stopped when she reached the four vampires, smiling at her mother fondly before smiling at the kings. She curtsied a little before smiling brightly at them. " **Hekate Jackson-Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you three."**

Aro, Caius and Marcus all gasped when they met her eyes. Alice had been right of course. She had just changed their lives in the most drastic way possible. Alice had introduced them to their mate. She was absolutely breathtaking as well. They fell in love almost immediately.

Aro finally got some sense back, knowing their staring would be considered rude. He cleared his throat before turning to Alice, smirking softly. **"Whitlock?"**

Alice giggled softly as she skipped to Hekate's side, leaning against her. " **My daughter**."

Hekate curtsied again, " **Thank you for inviting me and my family. This is a wonderful ball**."

Caius stepped forward and gently held her hand, kissing the back of it. He smirked up at her when he did, flirting very obviously. " **If it took organizing a ball for us to meet, it has been all worth it."**

Hekate felt the butterflies explode in her stomach at Caius' words. She nearly fainted when all three men smirked at her. Her knees felt weak even.

Alice giggled again as she moved to Jasper's side, leading him back to the dance floor. She called out to the group as they left, " **We'll leave you to it!"**

{X}

" _ **One week later I'm writin' letters nightly. Now my life gets better with every letter that you three write me."**_

Hekate had spent the rest of the evening with the kings. They had flirted shamelessly with her but were very sweet as well. When it was late the kings exchanged phone numbers with her, asking for her to message them as much as possible. They hoped soon she would move in with them. She desperately wanted to as well, slowly warming up to the idea of leaving her parents.

For the next week, she would write the three kings separately, telling them about herself and her day. The kings would do the same, messaging her when they weren't busy with business. They also continuously sent her gifts, using their guard as personal mail carriers.

" _ **Laughin' at my parents cause they keep trying to give me 'the talk.'"**_

Hekate rubbed her temples, trying to block out the words Alice was saying to her. Jasper had even gone so far to sneak a bag of condoms and other things into her suitcases. "I don't need the talk, guys! I'm eighteen! I know how sex works, thank you!"

" _ **I'm just sayin'. If you ever feel the need just be sure that you are safe and well prepared."**_

Hekate groaned, pushing her parents out of her room, "I got it!"

{X}

" _ **Two weeks later in the living room stressin'. My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin'."**_

Hekate nearly died the day she heard a car pull up outside their home. It was a very rural estate. They owned the land for miles around them, so no one should have accidentally found their home.

She felt the butterflies explode in her gut when she saw Demetri and Felix get out of the car. Usually if one of them was delivering a gift then it would just be them, usually it being Demetri. She nearly dropped to the ground when the guard opened the back doors of the big jeep. Marcus, Caius and Aro all got out of the Jeep looking impeccable. They weren't in suits today. They all had on jeans and black silk shirts. Their Volturi crest necklaces were very visible now, announcing to the world who they were.

To Hekate it just made them look sexier. She never thought she would see them in something so casual, something her father would wear. She then groaned softly when Caius turned to say something to Felix, showing off how his ass filled out the jeans in the best way. She cleared her throat and looked away when Caius smirked at her.

Hekate then turned to her mother when she appeared, "Mom… Why didn't you say anything?"

Alice giggled up at her, "I wanted to leave it as a surprise!"

Hekate turned her accusatory stare on her father, smirking when he held his hands up. "She didn't tell me anything."

" _ **I'm dying inside as you wine and dine. I'm trying not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do. Ooohh."**_

Hekate had to lean against the living room archway, watching the meeting going on in front of her. Demetri was standing beside her while Felix was outside, keeping an eye on their surroundings.

Hekate sighed when Jasper narrowed his eyes at Caius, looking a little irritated. She glanced up to see Demetri grimacing as well. They were both worried for the kings. Jasper and Alice were the kindest people you could ever meet but right now they were in protective parent mode. You never want to deal with The Major or a pissed off Alice.

Marcus and Aro were the best talkers of the three of them, Hekate knew this. She trusted in them because they were all dying to be together. They would do their absolute best to convince her parents that they would be the best mates possible to her. Caius wasn't as smooth as a talker, at least when it came to business. He was brash, blunt and irritable. He was very passionate about Hekate though, something everyone could see.

They had been talking over their 'meal' of blood (deer blood for the Whitlocks, of course) for over an hour now.

" _ **My father makes his way across the room to you. I panic for a second, thinking, 'we're through."**_

Alice had leaned back against the couch, finishing her glass of blood. She then slowly glanced at her husband, giving him 'the' look. Jasper nodded, finishing his glass as well. He then stood up, crossing to where the kings were. He waited for them to stand, looking them all in the eyes.

" _ **But then he shakes your hand and says, 'Be true."**_

Jasper's touch façade broke as he smiled at the three of them. "I was never going to say no, I just wanted to hear what you had to say." He then shook their hands, chuckling softly. "Congratulations on finding your mate."

Alice smiled at them, appearing by her mate's side. "I'll be watching," She said with a wink.

" _ **And then you three turned back to me smiling and I'm… Helpless!"**_

Hekate grinning brightly when her mates turned to face her. Marcus was smiling brightly, holding out his hand for her to take. Aro had a big grin on his face, holding out his arms for her. Caius didn't wait and moved to her side within a second, pulling her into a hug. He grinned up at her as he spun them around.

Hekate giggled before hugging him back, laying her head on his shoulder. "I was so worried."

Marcus gently held her hand, pulling her into a soft embrace when Caius sat her down. "As was I but everything's okay now, dear." He gently kissed the top of her head, smiling softly down at her. "Everything's okay now."

Aro cleared his throat, wanting his turn. He smirked when Marcus rolled his eyes. He held open his arms for Hekate, smiling brightly at her. "Cara mia."

Hekate jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "I knew you three could do it."

Aro nuzzled her gently, breathing in her scent happily. "Of course, Cara mia. We can and will do everything in our power to make you happy."

" _ **Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em! I'm helpless!"**_

Hekate looked into Aro's eyes when she leaned back and grinned brightly, laughing happily. She looked at all three of them, barely able to contain how happy she was. "I love you three so much." She only laughed more when all three men pulled her into a giant hug, unable to stop themselves when she confessed to them.

" _ **Yes, those men are mine! Those men are mine! I'm helpless! Helpless! Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em!"**_

{X}

Hekate and the kings went for a walk around her home after they seemed to calm down a little. Demetri and Felix were following them but far enough to give them some privacy. Hekate was walking between the three of them. Marcus was behind her with Aro and Caius on her sides.

Aro was holding her hand, enjoying hearing her thoughts on everything that happened that day. Caius has his arm around Hekate's shoulders, letting Marcus hold her right hand. It was a little awkward but it was okay. They all wanted some form of contact with the other.

Marcus gently kissed the back of Hekate's head, looking down at her. "Hekate, you know everything we have is yours now."

Aro nodded, " **We're probably the richest family in the world. We own so many different properties it's hard to keep track. We have the best guard to protect you with. You're going to be our Queen."**

Caius gently kissed her cheek, smiling softly at her. "You know we're going to absolutely spoil you right? I'm going to paint so many portraits of you."

Marcus hummed, thinking about the books he wanted to share with Hekate. "I'm going to show you my book collection and help you learn the old languages."

Aro nodded, gently kissing Hekate's hand as he smiled softly at her. " **We've never acted like this before… You and your family brings out a different side of us."**

Marcus smiled softly, thinking about the Whitlocks. **"Jasper and I trade stories about our past."**

Caius shuddered, **"Alice keeps giving me knowing looks about our future."**

Aro saw Hekate frowning softly before gently cupping her cheeks, smiling at her. **"No stress, Cara mia. Our love for you should never be in doubt."**

Marcus gently brushed her hair back, smiling down at her. **"Once you move into the castle we'll remodel one of the rooms in one of our wings for you."**

Caius gently rested his head on Hekate's gently holding her as he thought about the time they waited for her. **"We've been living for three thousand years waiting for you, λατρεία μου (my love) …"**

Marcus sighed softly, looking down at the ground. **"I lost my wife many, many years ago. I hadn't felt happiness since then, until I saw you for the first time."** He then smiled down at Hekate, placing his hand over his heart. **"As long as we're alive, Hekate, we'll be here for you and will love you forever."**

Hekate ignored the venom tears building in her eyes, looking between all of them. It felt like her heart was soaring in the clouds. She felt utterly helpless in face of her love for the three men before her. She couldn't even try to contain her joy though, spinning around. **"I do, I do, I do, I do!"**

Aro, Marcus and Caius smiled warmly at how Hekate was dancing before them. Their own hearts felt like they were soaring as high as hers. **"Hekate…"**

Caius watched her twirl, chuckling softly. **"I've never felt so…"**

" _ **Helpless."**_

Hekate then turned and ran to her mates, hugging them all as best as she could without stopping. She didn't mean to use so much force but she was a newborn. They couldn't hold her up and fell with her laying across them. She was half sitting on Aro and Marcus' laps with her legs on Caius' lap.

" _ **Helpless! Hey, yeah, yeah! Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em!"**_

Caius smiled as he gently cupped Hekate's cheek, looking into her bright red eyes fondly. **"My life is gon' be fine 'cause Hekate's in it."**

" _ **Helpless!"**_

Hekate smiled softly as she looked at him and her other two mates. **"I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit."**

" _ **Helpless!"**_

Aro, Caius and Marcus all leaned in together to hug Hekate tightly. Hekate smiled, letting a few tears fall as she leaned into their embraces.

" _ **Helpless! I'm helpless! Down for the count and I'm drowning' in 'em!"**_

{X}

Hekate felt truly helpless again when she was walking down the aisle to meet her mates. She had on a beautiful black gown with a cathedral train. It was all black lace, the sleeves matching the lace of the gown. She had on her custom crown the kings commissioned for her, her veil clipped to the back of her hair. Her heels clicked against the stone as she approached her mates.

Jasper was escorting her happily, his grin the biggest it had ever been. He was full of so much love and happiness from the atmosphere around him, especially from his daughter. The kings themselves were supplying most of the emotions he was feeling. He could tell how antsy Caius and Aro were. Marcus was the calmest but he was a little anxious as well.

That was until they met Hekate's eyes.

" _ **Helpless!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Since you guys liked Amelia's character so much, I decided to give you her backstory! Here's just the first part. There will be more, I promise! I have a year to fill in between Demetri meeting Amelia and Hekate meeting Amelia._

* * *

 _Amelia Allan is physically modeled after Lilly Singh, the YouTuber, while she is also gift-based on Amy Allan from Dead Files._

* * *

Amelia sighed as she leaned on the counter, reading the newspaper that someone just dropped off. There had been another murder last night, the poor girl having been ripped to shreds. The bobbies think it was another animal attack. Amelia didn't believe that for a minute, but any manner of creatures could be responsible.

"Lia, there's nothing you could have done to save her." Lily walked into the store, carrying two coffee cups in her hands. One was tea, for Lily, and the other was coffee, for Amelia.

Amelia sighed as she took the coffee, wrapping her hands around the warm cup. "Thanks, aunt Lily." She then shook her head, looking down at the newspaper. "Maybe I could… I've never really learned offensive spells or magic."

Lily frowned as she ran her fingers over some sad looking flowers, making them burst back to life. "You've never needed to, Lia. Your magic has always excelled with the more psychic areas."

Amelia watched as her aunt walked around, watering all the flowers in the store with their special water. It was blessed by them both and purified, making their flowers the best around. They grew faster, looked healthier, stayed healthier and alive longer than any other. They also smelled the best of any flowers in England, as far as she knew.

Lily was the floral witch of the family. She took care of the flowers in their co-owned shop, _Amaryllis_ , in Brighton, England where they lived. As far back as Amelia could remember, whenever Lily went anywhere, all the plant life seemed to grow and flourish.

Calla, Amelia's mother and Lily's twin, was a weather and kitchen witch. Calla's moods influenced the weather if she didn't keep her magic in check. She could wish for a storm and a storm would roll in. If she wanted sunshine then the sin would shine, the clouds breaking apart. Calla also used magic in her everyday activities. She put magic in cleaning and cooking, as well as her work as a lawyer.

Amelia's grandmother was an elemental witch, which is how Calla and Lily had nature-based magic. Witches powers weren't always influenced by genetics, but they could be, like her family. Amelia got her special kind of magic from her great-grandmother. She was a medium and psychic as well.

Amelia could not only see ghosts, but she could talk to them, feel what they felt, see how they died and feel their energies. Since she was also a physical medium, ghosts and other beings could affect her physically. They could use her voice, take control of her actions and thoughts or fully take control of her. This was dangerous which is why Amelia always had protections in place. The other part of Amelia's powers was psychic. She could use tarot cards to learn about the past, present and future. She never got visions, but she could use pendulums and scrying mirrors to some success.

Amelia flicked her wrist, making sure the front door was locked. She then leaned over the counter, bringing out her bag. She pulled out her black, silk cloth that she used when divining. She prayed to Hecate as she found her tarot deck, rubbing the cards. She felt her magic melding with the magic embedded in the cards. She felt the peace from praying and meditating in her soul, as well as the lightning in her veins from magic and her goddess. She kept her eyes closed as she shuffled and cut the deck. She didn't open her eyes until she dealt the cards in an L formation, laying down five cards for a morning reading. She did this every morning to better understand her dreams from the night before as well as what the day held for her.

Amelia opened her eyes, her dark hand waving over the cards. Her light-brown eyes were taking in the cards, coming up with their meanings in relation to the layout. She flung her black braid back over her shoulder, humming as she touched the cards briefly.

The first card, about her dreams the night before, was the two of cups in the upright position. She contemplated the card, remembering her dream. For the past week she had dreams about a blank faced man who called out to her. She never heard what he said but knew he was yelling for her. She could feel her heart reaching out to him, though.

The second card, about the energy she woke up with, was the queen of swords in the upright position. She had been feeling very perceptive and independent that morning, especially after talking to her parents earlier.

The third card, what she needed to let go of that morning, was the chariot in the reversed position. This caused Amelia to rub her temples, glancing at the newspaper to the side. That card meant she needed to let go of her lack of control. Specifically, about not being able to save the poor people being killed along the British coast. She was just a single witch, not even a very powerful one at that. She couldn't save everyone just because she wanted to. She would have to pray to Hecate to help them find peace in the afterlife, as well as help any future victims.

The fourth card, how she could have the best day possible, was the high priestess in the normal position. This meant she needed to rely on her intuition, powers and her subconscious.

The fifth card, something to be mindful of that day, was the seven of swords in the normal position. This card meant deceit and sneaky behavior.

Amelia frowned at her cards, looking up when Lily made a concerned sound in the back of her throat. "Well… Something is going to happen today."

Lily nodded her head, clutching the lilies in her hands. "You need to pray to Hecate and I will pray to Brigid."

Amelia watched as her aunt went into the back to do just that, running her fingers over the high priestess card. She sometimes wished the world didn't work in such mysterious ways.

{X}

Karina was thankful that it was another cloudy and rainy day in England. She loved this country for its notoriously bad weather, it meant she didn't have to hide inside until nightfall. Her home country of Peru was always bright and hot, which she missed but it wasn't easy to be a newborn around the populated parts of Peru. Though, trying to escape the Volturi vermin was much easier in Peru than here in England. She had barely managed to escape that bastard tracker of theirs in America.

Karina sighed as she passed by the adorable storefronts in the shopping district of Brighton, seeing her reflection in the glass. Her once dark tan skin was a few shades lighter now due to her transformation. Her black hair was perfectly wavy, falling to the small of her back. Her red eyes were hidden with brown contacts that she stole. She was trying to hide from the Volturi, not make it easier for them to find her.

Her creator was a woman Karina had fallen in love with, which she did too easily sometimes. Ophelia was a beautiful woman from America who had been traveling through Peru. They spent many nights together, making love and traveling Peru together. Ophelia spoiled her, treated her like an angel. That was until one night when Ophelia's will broke and she nearly drained Karina. In a last-ditch effort to save Karina's life, Ophelia turned her. Ophelia hid her far away from any sings of civilization to keep her transformation a secret.

All of that was wasted when Karina tried to feed for the first time. Ophelia had kidnapped a drug addict who was out of it and dying on their own. At the first taste of human blood, Karina lost it. She went on a bloody rampage across the rural towns, leaving countless bodies in her wake. Ophelia tried to keep Karina in control but couldn't. She was abducted by the Volturi guard one night, just as Karina was returning from her feeding. Karina hadn't seen or heard from Ophelia since then, assuming she was now dead.

Karina had mourned her dear lover for days, leaving Peru in her grief. She met Demetri and Felix for the first time a week later. Demetri tracked her down to a rural town in Maine somehow, despite Karina's best efforts to remain hidden. She used her newborn hearing and speed to escape them before they truly got to her. Ever since then, a week now, Demetri had been hunting her down.

Karina was brought out of her thoughts when she smelled flowers. With her new increased sense of smell she could usually smell chemicals attached to the flowers. Most florists had to use something to keep their flowers alive and healthy enough to sell. These flowers smelled clean and more fragrant than any flowers Karina has ever smelled. She turned the corner to see a beautiful little shop nestled in a corner.

'Amaryllis' was printed in a fancy script in white above the doorframe. The outside of the shop was painted an elegant black. There were pink English roses setting outside on tables, where the smell was coming from. A few people were outside and inside the store, many with bouquets in their hands. They all seemed to be hand wrapped, everyone having content smiles on their faces. In the second half of the shop was set up with 'magical' supplies and occult items. There were old books, antique glasses full of oils and 'potions'. Candles were everyone, some lit and some not. A woman was behind the counter on that side, pressing herbs and flowers together with a mortar and pestle. This woman really caught Karina's eye. This woman was absolutely gorgeous, even as a human. Karina found herself heading inside, heading towards her despite being surrounded by humans.

The woman was smiling at the customer in front of her, listening to the woman complaining about her lack of a love life. The woman had long black hair in an intricate braid, laid behind her shoulder for the moment. Her light-brown eyes sparkled in the light, showing how happy she seemed. Her skin, a bit darker than Karina's now, was beautiful. Karina could tell she was Indian, as was the other worker in the shop. She had never been to the country but if all the women were as gorgeous as this one, she would have to go there next.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Karina blinked when the beautiful woman addressed her, the other woman walking happily away with a bottle of love spell oil in her hands. Karina then smiled brightly at the woman, moving a bit closer. "I hope so. I'd love to know the name of the beautiful woman in front of me." The woman blushed, rubbing the back of her neck as she tried to subtly look Karina over. Karina noticed though, oh did she notice.

"I'm Amelia."

Karina leaned against the counter, so she was closer to Amelia. She was able to smell her much better now. The flowers almost masked it, but not up close. Amelia smelled like roses, cinnamon and something musty. It was a weird combination but a pleasant one, one which made Karina even more curious about this human. "Amelia is a beautiful name. I'm Karina."

Amelia smiled bashfully at the woman, "Thank you, I really like your name as well." She then tilted her head, looking into her eyes. "You don't have an accent, are you from here?"

Karina shook her head, placing her hand over Amelia's. She could feel how warm and delicate she was. "No, I'm from South America, _bonita_."

Amelia's breath caught in her throat at the touch for multiple reasons. Karina's hand was ice cold and hard, but it also gave her butterflies in her stomach. Karina was very, very attractive and obviously into her. On the other hand, Amelia had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She had to be careful of deceitful behavior, but so far Karina hadn't displayed that. "You must hate the dreary weather here."

Karina winked at Amelia, leaning in even closer to where she could feel Amy's breath on her face. "Oh, I could grow to love it if it meant I was with you."

Amelia nearly swooned, staring into Karina's deep brown eyes as her heart leapt up into her throat. She leaned back quickly when she saw her aunt giving her a smirk. She blushed, clearing her throat. "Well, if you need a guide around the area, give me a text." She wrote her number down on a business card, giving it to Karina.

Karina took the card from her, after kissing the back of Amelia's hand. "I will do that, _bonita_." Her throat burned from the increased pattern of Amelia's heartbeat, the flush of warm blood in her cheeks, the thought of sinking her teeth into her in every way possible. Oh, she was going to be staying in this city for a while.

{X}

Amelia was sitting at a local café the next day, sipping on some coffee while reading a book. It was her day off from the shop since they closed on Sundays. She usually spent her days off at home in her nice flat. She had converted the study to her own witch workshop and it made her feel safe. However, she was restless and went out for the day. She ate breakfast at a cute café near her flat, drinking coffee afterwards as she read. The rain outside the glass windows helped her relax and get absorbed into her story.

That was until her phone buzzed on the table.

Amelia picked up her phone after putting down her book, smiling at the text.

 _ **Unknown Number [9:28am]:**_ _Good morning, bonita. Are you free to do some exploring with me? I know it's a dreary day out, but I love it, almost as much as I would love to spend more time with you._

Amelia couldn't help but blush, nearly choking on her coffee. Karina was blunt and very forward but gorgeous and seemed to be sweet. Going out for the day couldn't hurt, right? It wasn't like it was at night or in private. They would be out in public.

 _ **Amelia Allan [9:31am]:**_ _Good morning! I am free today actually and that sounds lovely. I'm just finishing breakfast now; would you like to meet at the pier in fifteen minutes?_

 _ **Karina [9:32am]:**_ _Sounds perfect, bonita! See you soon 3_

{X}

Demetri ground his teeth as he listened to Caius over the phone, the king angry that they missed the rogue newborn again. Aro was irritated but knew Demetri would find her, he just wanted to keep the kills and publicity to a minimum. Caius was just anxious to kill the newborn, she had been causing him too much trouble in her short life as a vampire. "I understand, master." Demetri put his phone away when Caius hung up, frowning deeply. "I know she's along this side of the coast in this country, we're getting closer to the right town as well. She's stopped moving."

Felix scoffed as he drove faster, passing a slower vehicle without a second glance. "She's suddenly stopped running? Does she realize who we are?"

Demetri narrowed his eyes as he looked at his dear friend. "She knows, which is why she's tried her best to outpace me. She must have been lucky instead of smart because she just made her last mistake."

Felix nodded as he tapped the steering wheel of the car. "Though, if she's stopped in this town that may mean more trouble for us."

Demetri sighed, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache forming. "She'll be hunting more in this one city than normal, which means more publicity. I'm going to enjoy killing her." He paused when he saw the sign to the approaching city, "Oh. I think we've found her."

Felix raised an eyebrow at the name, "Brighton, England. She had to pick a tourist city."

Demetri sighed again, "She's seemed to have made it her life's purpose to make our jobs hell." He rolled his eyes when Felix laughed at his pain as if he didn't share it.

{X}

Amelia had a fantastic time with Karina on their impromptu date. They played games together in the arcade on the pier, watched the waves beating against the shore, walked along the shoreline together while holding hands, went shopping together. They ate at a nice restaurant together, Karina paying for everything.

Amelia had been with people before, she was twenty-three after all. She had invited both men and women back to her flat, so when Karina asked about her home she invited her in.

Karina looked around the main living area, a surprised expression on her angelic face. "Wow, your home is gorgeous, Amelia."

Amelia smiled at the woman, going into the kitchen and getting out a bottle of wine. "Thank you, Karina. Would you like a glass?"

Karina smiled up at the human, nodding her head. "Sure, bonita." She then placed her hands on the counter, on either side of Amelia, boxing her in. She leaned in, nuzzling her nose against her pulse point. "I'd rather have a taste of you, though." She smirked when Amelia groaned, her pulse increasing.

Amelia looked down into her brown eyes, which seemed more maroon now. "My bedroom is just d-" She was cut off when she heard a door being forced open, loudly. A second later two males were in her kitchen, glaring at Karina. Amelia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she saw their red eyes. She looked back at Karina only to gasp loudly. Karina's maroon eyes were now bright red, her teeth bared at the men and growling. She was growling at them. "What the fuck!?"

Demetri didn't look at the human, focused on the rogue vampire who had her pinned. "Back away from her now, Karina."

Felix cracked his neck, smirking at her as he punched his fist into his open palm. "You're not getting away this time."

Karina smirked at them, leaning forward and licking Amelia's neck, kissing right over her pulse point. "If you don't want another body on your hands, you should let me go."

Amelia's body froze but her mind was screaming. She got fooled by a vampire for fucks sake. The tarot cards warned her! All those little things about Karina that she ignored, they made sense now. Karina's skin was ice cold and hard like marble. She hardly seemed to breathe or blink. She barely touched her food at the restaurant and Amelia never saw her eat.

Amelia closed her eyes tightly, remembering the few defensive spells she knew. She never needed many, having never been in danger from anything alive in her life. She held out her palms, calling upon Hecate for helping form a protective barrier.

Karina cried out in surprise when she was flung into the cabinets across from Amelia even though the human couldn't have done it herself. "What the hell?" The two Volturi guard were confused and surprised as well, frozen temporarily from shock.

Amelia narrowed her eyes at them both, keeping her hands up so her magic and Hecate's kept up the barrier. "I'm not becoming a vampire's snack today." She then turned to Karina and glared at her, "I almost fucking slept with you! Ugh!"

Demetri turned to the now fiery woman, meeting her gaze for the first time. He suffocated under her gaze, leaning on the counter for balance from how dizzy and lightheaded he was. His heart suddenly ached for the woman in front of him, his heart already knowing who she was even if his mind was slow. His brain pushed that to the side, focusing on how this woman who did this to him was in danger from the newborn. "Get back, please. I don't want you getting hurt."

Felix raised his eyebrows at Demetri, never having seen him act like this before. If a human witnessed a vampire or knew about them they had their orders, kill them. Felix and Demetri had drained many human witnesses over the centuries, why was this one special? He ignored those thoughts for now, rushing forward with Demetri.

Amelia stumbled back into the living room, able to only see blurs and the destruction left behind from the fight. It only lasted seconds to her but she knew it had to have been bad. Most of her cabinets were now broken. Her sink was broken, water gushing out from the pipe. Her fridge was knocked over on the ground, it's contents spilling onto the floor. Karina was pinned on the ground, her limbs all torn off and nearby. Felix was pinning her down while Demetri tore off her head. Amelia let out a silent scream when she saw Karina's eyes stare her down before rolling back into her head. That was the last thing she saw before black took over, fainting from what just happened.

Demetri quickly appeared behind her, catching her. He lifted her into his arms, looking down at her now peaceful face. He brushed some lose strands of her hair back, feeling his insides melt when he touched her soft skin. He didn't have the urge to drain her, no matter how much he needed to feed. He just needed to protect her and keep her safe, especially from his masters. He needed to speak to them on her behalf because he would lose his mind if anything happened to her.

Felix picked up the body and limbs, shoving them in a bag he brought with him. "We have to bring her with us."

Demetri nodded, lifting her into a more comfortable position. "I know… but something's off about her, Felix… I love her." He looked up at Felix, frowning deeply. "I love her."

Felix's eyes narrowed at him, his skin pinching above his eyebrows. "You love her? Dude, you don't even know her name."

Demetri shook his head, heading downstairs and to the exit. "I know that Felix! I shouldn't but I do. I can't help it. I need to ask Marcus what he sees…"

Felix grumbled as they snuck out to the car, not wanting anyone to see them carrying an unconscious woman and large black bag. "That won't matter if the kings kill her first."

{X}

Aro clasped his hands together when his guard arrived back, "Ah, dear ones. I see you have successfully retrieved the newborn." He paused when he saw Demetri enter after Felix, carrying an unconscious woman in his arms. "Who is this?"

Felix dropped the body parts on the ground, another lower guard using their venom to put Karina back together. He then moved forward, holding out his hand for Aro. "She's a witness."

Caius sneered at the human, "Why didn't you just kill her and dispose of her in England? Why bring her here?" Marcus sighed at his brother, staring blankly at the body being put back together.

Aro's eyes snapped to Demetri's after he finished reading Felix's memories and thoughts. The tracker seemed nervous, staying back a little with the human. His arms were wrapped around her protectively, keeping her angled away from all the other vampires in the room, except for the kings. He held up his hand to Demetri, "Relax, Demetri. I have a theory… But first, we need to take care of the newborn." He and Caius stepped down from the ledge as Karina returned to consciousness. "You, child, have broken our rules knowingly. You ran away from the guards after we took your sire. You continued to leave countless bodies and bloodshed in your wake, never trying to hide your existence to the world."

Karina growled loudly at him, louder when Aro held her hand and went through her memories. "I will not hide in the shadows, we are superior to these humans."

Aro sighed at the newborn, having heard these speeches countless times. It grew old after the first century. He nodded at Caius, letting him rip her apart once again. The lower guard quickly picked up the pieces, carrying them off to burn them in the pit. Aro then smiled brightly, turning to Demetri. "Peace, Demetri." He held out his hand to him, wanting to know his side before he asks Marcus.

Demetri placed his hand in Aro's, nervously watching him. "I don't understand it myself, master… I'm sorry if this displeases you."

Aro shook his head once he was done, "You have not displeased me, Demetri. You have brought back a joy in your life the likes of which I have not found." He moved to Marcus' side, holding his hand. "Marcus, would you look at Demetri's bonds?"

Demetri looked up at his brother, frowning softly. Did he think this human was truly Demetri's mate? He sighed softly, trusting Aro's judgement at least. He activated his gift, turning his sight to Demetri. He saw the usual bonds flowing to their coven but there was a new one. A thick red cord tightly connected Demetri to the human. He looked up at Aro, a faint and sad smile on his lips. "It's true."

Demetri looked at Marcus, feeling hope building in his chest. "It's true?"

Aro smiled brightly, clapping loudly as he turned to face the tracker. "Demetri has found his mate in this young woman, Amelia Allan!"


	5. Chapter 5

_This is part two of the Amelia/Demetri backstory, guys! I really hope you love it. It took a lot of effort just to get this out even though I love these two dorks. I really hope you guys love them as much as I do._

 _Amelia met Demetri in March of 2005, a month before Mariana and Martin are killed. A whole year before Hekate moves into the castle and meets Amelia. I tried to mesh everything together without making everyone too out of character, while including little tidbits from the future._

* * *

 _Also, guys. I included a meme. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry._

* * *

Amelia gasped as she opened her eyes, expecting the view of a demolished apartment. Maybe even Karina's lifeless, decapitated head. What she didn't expect was the luxurious bedroom she was in. She was in a big king-sized bed with red, silk sheets. The four-poster bed was made from black wood, matching the furniture in the room. The floor seemed to be some kind of smooth rock, like the walls of the room. There were huge paintings along the walls, most seeming to be portraits of the man she barely met. He was exceptionally handsome, even in the ancient paintings depicting him. Though they hardly touched how gorgeous he was in person, though. The man's red eyes held so emotion in them when he looked at her. His short black hair was slicked back making him look even more like a model, as if his sharp cheekbones and jawline weren't model-worthy enough.

Amelia sat up in bed, looking down to see that she was in the same outfit she fainted in, thankfully. She could feel the ghosts in the area, but they were too far away, calling out to her to be careful. They could feel her human energy, her heartbeat and her magical abilities. The man, who she guessed this bedroom belonged to, was no where in sight. All of this was making Amelia begin to panic, her heartrate increasing as she looked around the room carefully. She wrapped her hand around the key necklace on her neck, closing her eyes and praying to her goddess for safety.

 _Beloved Hecate, defender of the weak, protector, I pray to you, I ask your favor. Hecate, guard me from evil and any that would do me harm. Beloved goddess, grant me the wisdom and courage needed to face this._

"Amelia."

Amelia gasped when she opened her eyes, finding a vampire standing before her and watching her intently. The vampiress was short and seemed younger than she expected of a vampire. Her light-brown hair was pulled into a braid over her shoulder. Her bright red eyes were staring into hers unflinchingly, her eyes showing how cold she was. The girl was not here to be friendly, at least not at the moment.

"I need you to come with me."

Amelia watched as the girl turned on her heel without another word, leaving her as she exited the room. Amelia realized she was not waiting and hurriedly got up from the bed, rushing after the girl. "Wait! Where are we going? Where am I? Who are you? Where's the men from before? What happened to Karina?"

The girl sighed deeply, letting the aggravation pass since this woman was Demetri's mate. She was new and surely didn't understand what was happening, which is why Jane was being lenient. "The masters will answer your questions, now be quiet."

Amelia sucked her lips in as she raised her eyebrows at the sass she got from the child. She then sighed, looking around the stone corridor they were traveling down. There weren't any windows, but they seemed to be climbing higher. There were paintings scattered along the walls, as well as old and ancient decorations that were probably from someone's human time. She began to recognize a few people as they had multiple portraits hung in this long hallway. The girl before her was usually with a boy who resembled her, possibly her brother. The men from before were prominent as well, though the one who's bedroom she woke in was more prominent.

"Ah, Jane! Finally, the human is awake."

The girl smiled brightly at the boy from the portraits, holding his hand. "Yes, finally, Alec. I was growing rather tired of watching this woman sleep."

The boy glanced back at her with a calculating look before ignoring her again. He kept in perfect pace with Jane as they talked. "Demetri will finally stop pissing everyone off now."

Jane smirked as she turned, leading them up a spiral staircase. "Oh, I don't know. We're bringing the woman into a lion's den, full of hungry lions. I'm sure he's not going to be happy about that."

Alec laughed with his sister, glancing back at the human with a grin on his face. "Let's hope she doesn't faint again."

Amelia had enough of them talking about her like that, huffing loudly. "I fainted because someone was decapitated in front of me! That's perfectly normal!"

Alec shrugged without even looking back at her. "We see tons of decapitations and executions every week."

Amelia's eyes rolled so hard it hurt, scoffing under her breath. "That's not normal at all."

Jane smirked at that, liking that she was getting some sass back from the human. At least she had a spine. She liked that. "We're the Volturi. We're not normal."

Amelia felt her blood start to run cold in her veins for multiple reasons then, stumbling after the two vampires in front of her. The Volturi? She was saved and then kidnapped by the Volturi?! Oh, she was going to die for sure. She'd only heard rumors about their existence but knew enough to be afraid. They were the ruthless rulers of the Vampire society. They didn't allow anything or anyone to reveal their secret, which happened to her. She didn't know if her being a witch was enough to excuse her knowledge.

She also had another problem on her hands, one that the Volturi was surely unaware of. The ghosts were getting louder and able to reach her now, she was almost to the congregation of trapped souls now. She was just beginning to feel their pain and emotions, which she knew would be unbearable when she finally got to them. She had to shut off that part of her magic, blocking them from interacting with her. It was the only way to be able to focus on the Volturi themselves, otherwise she might not make it out of here, alive that is.

 _Oh, Hecate, please help me!_

Jane and Alec stopped before a set of huge wooden doors, halting her before she walked into them. "You may be new and under protected status, but you still need to be respectful."

Alec stared her down, or up rather since he was smaller than her. "The kings will not let that pass."

Amelia slowly nodded her head, hearing and feeling her heart beating furiously in her chest. She was terrified, but she had to do this. Otherwise she wouldn't ever make it back home. "Understood." Jane and Alec opened the doors then, holding the heavy doors open for the human to walk through.

Amelia's eyes weren't drawn to the megafinance of the throne room, but the people in it. The three kings caught her attention first as they were at the center of the room, on a raised platform for their thrones. Only one of them was standing: the one with long, straight black hair. He had his hands clasped together at his waist and grinning at her. His grin wasn't fully sincere, she could see that in his eyes. She could tell how hollow he was, behind his cheery façade.

The second king, the one who was glaring at her, was hiding behind his anger instead of a false cheery disposition. He was sitting very tall and stiff on his throne, using his height on her to also look down at her. His platinum silver-blonde hair was straight and reaching his shoulders. He had a deep scowl on his face, but it didn't hide how attractive he was. She wondered what happened to him to make him so angry, but that wasn't any of her business. Especially if she didn't want that anger directed even harder on her.

The third king was sitting on his throne, one leg crossed over the other and looking very disinterested in what was going on. His black hair was half pulled back, the wavy hair reaching past his shoulders but not as long as the other's. He would glance at her and then at someone else but that was it. She swore though that she saw his lips moving but didn't hear anything, even a whisper.

"You are finally awake. We were worried that you were given too much sedation." The first king spoke in a cheery tone as he walked a little closer.

Amelia huffed when Jane and Alec pushed her forward, that was until another man stepped forward. He narrowed his eyes at them, placing a gentle hand at her back. He was the one she barely met at her flat and whose bedroom she woke up in. He was looking down at her with a warm smile on his lips, his bright eyes looking down at her with a whirlwind of emotions visible in their crimson depths. "Hello again."

The man smiled down at her, "Hello again," He repeated to her. He then turned to the king, bowing his head. "Master Aro."

Aro watched them quietly before smiling again when they faced him. "Ah, it is so refreshing to witness you two finding each other." He looked like he was going to say more but paused when he saw the confused expression on Amelia's face. "We can discuss that next. For now, we need to talk about what to do with you."

Caius scoffed loudly from his throne, turning his head away from the woman. He just wanted to kill her but could never do such a thing to Demetri. Not now that they knew she was his mate. Since he couldn't do things his way, Aro was the one to handle the issue.

Aro smiled tightly at his brother before glancing back at the Indian woman before him. "You recognized Karina, Felix and Demetri as vampires without any guidance. How is that?"

Amelia hugged herself when she realized every vampire in the room was staring her down, waiting to hear her explanation. If they didn't like what she said they could easily kill her. She hardly knew any offensive spells. She didn't know if Hecate would be able to save her in time either. She felt Demetri rub her back, pulling her into his side. He was smiling softly down at her with a patient expression, urging her to explain silently. Amelia found herself smiling back without realizing it, beginning to relax since she was in his arms. She felt safe even in a room full of dangerous vampires.

"Well… The answer to that is both a simple and complicated one… I'm a witch."

Aro raised his eyebrows at the woman before him, wondering just what she meant by that. He knew it had become a fad to become a 'witch' in modern times, though none of these 'witches' were born with magic. They just liked to pretend for aesthetics and to belong to something. Though, if she were one of those 'witches' how would she know about vampires? It wasn't common knowledge. "A witch, you say?" He then held out his hand for her, glancing at Demetri to see that he was still relaxed. He trusted him with his mate, which was good. Aro wouldn't hurt her now, not unless she threatened to reveal the vampire secret. He wouldn't let her hurt his family like that, even if she was Demetri's mate.

Amelia frowned at the guys hand as he wasn't introducing himself. She didn't particularly want to hold hands with the man either. "Uh… Yeah… Almost everyone on my mother's side has been a witch."

Demetri bent down, whispering into her ear softly. "Aro's ability is to read minds through touch, through his hands. It won't hurt, Amelia."

Amelia shuddered when he said her name, loving the way it rolled off his tongue. Especially with the Italian accent he had. "Oh." She then nervously held out her hand, hoping no one commented about how badly she was shaking. "I'm not lying to you, I promise. I won't expose your secret, you have to know that."

Aro closed his eyes as he clasped both hands around hers. He saw how her powers began to grow with her, her psychic abilities, her paranormal gifts, her family of witches. He saw it all. He then focused clearly on the events leading up to her arrival in Volterra. He smiled faintly when he heard just how much she was attracted to Demetri. She was trying to keep her feelings contained and didn't realize that Demetri was her mate. That's why she was acting like this already. "I can see that, Dear Amelia. Peace. I mean you no harm, nor does this coven. We only want to protect our family."

Demetri relaxed fully then, smiling when he pulled Amelia back a bit. "I'll explain everything else to her myself, if we may be excused, master."

Aro grinned then, nodding his head quickly. "Of course, Demetri." He then waved at Amelia when Demetri began leading her out of the throne room. "It was wonderful meeting you Amelia. I look forward to the next time you visit."

Amelia didn't hear Aro telling the others to watch out for her since she was a human, but Demetri did. He smiled at how protective the coven was already even if they didn't like her yet. He looked down at the woman and felt his un-beating heart swell in his chest. "I'm sorry that was so formal and uncomfortable for you, but it was necessary."

Amelia was able to relax now, her real personality coming back not that she wasn't terrified of being killed. "Yeah, uncomfortable is the word for it. I was in a room full of blood-thirsty vampires who were itching to kill me. Uncomfortable would have been waking up in a stranger's bed, not witnessing your date being decapitated in front of you or having your life threatened."

Demetri chuckled as he led her to the gardens instead of his room, hoping the open air would make her feel less trapped. "I like the sass. It's good that you got a backbone, you'll need it around here." He held the doors open for her, winking at her. "After you, ma'am."

Amelia blushed a little at the wink and manners, slipping around him. She then gasped softly at the garden she walked into. It was a little courtyard enclosed by all sides. One side was a giant wall that provided privacy but still let in light to the garden. The other sides were made up of the castle walls. The grass was a luscious green, flowers blooming along the walls. Three towering trees lined the courtyard. A water fountain bubbled in the middle, flowers blooming along its stone walls as well. The moonlight pouring down on the garden made it even more enchanting.

Demetri sat down against one tree trunk, patting the grass next to him. "Sit, please."

Amelia did as he asked, pressing her back against the tree and staring up at the stars. "You said you were going to explain? Explain what? I know generally what this coven is to your kind. I don't really need a vampire explanation either."

Demetri didn't look at her though he wanted to. He wanted her to be comfortable and his constant staring wouldn't help. "This is about a certain aspect of vampire culture… What do you know about vampire relationships?"

Amelia shrugged at that, thinking back to what she's read and heard from her family. "Nothing really. I only know the basics. I've never met one before yesterday…"

Demetri heard her trail off, looking back at her. He frowned softly, wondering how he was going to tell her this. He almost considered not telling her at all. He couldn't let her escape him, not that she could if she wanted. He wanted her to want to be around him, which is why he was going to tell her. Maybe if she knew just how tied he was to her, she'd try to get to know him. She'd let him form a relationship with her until she was going to be turned into a vampire. She seemed to be about the same age he was when he was turned, being twenty-five himself.

"Are you scared of me and my family?"

Amelia smiled dryly at him, gesturing inside. "A bit, yeah. I'm not going to lie. I could tell a couple of people wanted me dead, especially the blonde king." Her smile softened a bit though, watching how concerned he looked. "You protected me back at my flat, you kept me safe this entire time. You even kept me in your arms during the meeting with the kings, I knew what you were doing."

Demetri would have been blushing if he could, rubbing the back of his neck. He was acting like a bashful teenager around this beautiful woman. He hated and loved it at the same time. "Yeah… I'm sorry about that." He then gently rubbed her leg, looking at his watch. "It's what I want to explain… Vampires live for eternity if not killed and they only have one soulmate for their entire lives, as a human and vampire. Most vampires never get to meet their mate for unforeseen circumstances. Maybe a vampire stays in the western hemisphere and their mate dies a human life in the southern hemisphere. Sometimes a human is killed before they're turned, even after finding their mate."

Amelia took all the information in while looking down at the pale white hand on her leg. It clashed so beautifully with her own brown skin, especially how much bigger his hand was than hers. "So… what does that have to do with this?" She then gasped loudly, turning to face the handsome vampire. "Was Karina someone's mate?"

Demetri chuckled at how concerned she looked, as well as disgusted. "No. Karina never met her mate. I did find mine though."

Amelia raised her eyebrows at Demetri, wondering what kind of person his mate would be. They had to be exceptional to match him. He seemed like an amazing guy even though she hardly knew him. "Really? I'm happy for you then. Who are they?"

Demetri gently took her hand, placing it over his frozen heart. "Her name's Amelia. She's a British witch who was almost killed as soon as I found her. She seems like an amazing woman just from what little I've learned about her. She already stole my heart and it belongs fully to her."

Amelia felt herself swooning, getting lost in the crimson depths of his eyes. She whispered softly to herself even though Demetri could easily hear her. "Holy shit… I'm your mate? Me?"

Demetri laughed softly, nodding his head at her. "Yes. You're my mate, Amelia. Marcus' gift is the ability to see the bonds between people. He confirmed it as soon as I arrived with you."

Amelia felt herself smiling even brighter than before, blushing though you couldn't tell from her dark complexion. Her hand was still on his chest where she could feel the hard muscle underneath his shirt. "Wow… You?"

Demetri smirked at her, raising his eyebrows at her. "Am I not what you imagined as your partner?"

Amelia shrugged honestly, a goofy grin on her lips. "I always imagined I'd marry a girl to be honest." She then pursed her lips, frowning at Demetri. "Is me being bisexual a problem? I know a lot of people still aren't okay with it."

Demetri scoffed at her, placing his hand over hers and kissing it. "Sugar, it's rather bold of you to assume that I'm straight. Practically no one in the Volturi Coven is straight, especially not the Kings and I."

Amelia smiled brightly as she leaned against him, loving how cool he was to the touch. "The guy who was with you in England?"

Demetri chuckled softly, rubbing her other arm with his right arm. "Bisexual."

"Aro?"

"Definite Pansexual."

"Hmmm… Caius?"

"Demisexual."

Amelia smiled softly as she looked up at him, "I can't wait to get to know more about you and your family." She then sighed softly, glancing at the watch on his wrist. "But… I have to get back to England, Demetri." She looked at him, frowning softly. "I have my family who will be worried sick about me."

Demetri nodded softly, sighing sadly. "I know… But there is a definite perk of being a Volturi. I'm insanely rich, immortal and don't need sleep. I have private jets at my disposal and your country isn't that far from Italy. I will be visiting you as much as I can, when I'm not on missions and you're not busy."

Amelia grinned brightly at him, sitting up to face him better. "I can't wait! I can show you all around Brighton. I'm a very good tour guide, you know."

Demetri smirked at her, playfully touching her nose. "You can't be that good, sugar. Your last tourist got killed on your watch."

Amelia huffed at him, using her magic to shove him over on the grass. "You're the one that killed the tourist, vampire." She then began laughing loudly when Demetri brought her down with him, tickling her. "I don't wanna be your next victim!"


End file.
